The Dream Team (SS '90)
The Dream Team were a team that teamed up for Survivor Series 1990 and consisting of Dusty Rhodes, Koko B. Ware, Bret Hart and Jim Neidhart. They were defeated by The Million $ Team (Ted DiBiase, The Undertaker, The Honky Tonk Man & Greg Valentine). Report from Match This is the Undertaker's famous debut as Ted DiBiase's mystery partner. Roddy Piper mentions that Bret's brother Dean Hart passed away the night before; the Harts were also the reigning tag champions. This is the low-point in Greg Valentine's career; Rhodes has eliminated the yellow polka dots and wears the more familiar “D.R.” embroidered trunks with a few red polka dots in the corner. Taker starts off with Bret; ironically they'd both feud for years over the WWF title. Undertaker dominates Bret and no-sells everything; Taker hits a choke drop and Bret tags in Neidhart. Taker casually dominates him as well and slams him into the corner. Koko tags in, this should be quick; Taker sidesteps a charging Koko who clotheslines himself off the top rope. Tombstone follows and Koko B. Ware is quickly eliminated. Bret gets back in and punches away but it has no effect; Undertaker tags out to Valentine so the Dream Team can get some offense in. Dusty tags in as well and... well Valentine just looks so weird with his hair dyed black. Valentine chops in the corner and Dusty takes over and the Harts quick tag on the Hammer. Valentine gets his knees up on a corner charge and tags in the Honky Tonk Man. Honky gets a few moves in and swivels his hips allowing Bret to blind tag the Anvil in who plants a surprised Honky with a powerslam and gets three. Honky Tonk Man is ELIMINATED. DiBiase comes in and peppers Neidhart but he comes back with a lariat, slams him and tags in Dusty. Rhodes mounts DiBiase in the corner and hits ten bionic elbows in the corner; Dusty is mad at DiBiase for buying his sidekick Sapphire back at SummerSlam '90. Rhodes hit a dropkick and whips him into a double elbow with Neidhart; he vertical suplexes DiBiase nicely and gets two. Virgil grabs the Anvil's leg off the ropes and DiBiase clotheslines the briefly confused (more than normal) Neidhart and gets a three count therefore, Jim Neidhart is ELIMINATED. Bret Hart comes right in and DiBiase begs off in the corner. Bret tosses him into Dusty’s elbow and DiBiase rakes Dusty’s face and brings in the Undertaker who hits a jumping stomp. Bret tags in and Taker drives him into the corner and tags in Valentine. Hammer and DiBiase hammer Bret in the corner and Bret takes over on DiBiase with an inverted atomic drop. Rhodes returns and he elbows DiBiase into the corner tagging the Undertaker back in. Taker clobbers Rhodes and climbs to the top and delivers a double axe off the top and pins him ELIMINATING Dusty Rhodes. Taker tosses Dusty over the top allowing Brother Love a few free stomps. Bret valiantly fights back; Dusty recovers and assaults Brother Love drawing the Undertaker to the floor to protect his manager and gets counted out. Undertaker is ELIMINATED. Back in the ring, Bret counters the figure-four leglock into an inside cradle and Greg Valentine is ELIMINATED. DiBiase heads in and Bret is waiting for him; atomic drop sends DiBiase flying out to the floor. Bret pescatos out on top of him and punches away. Bret posts DiBiase on the floor and sends him into the steel steps. Back in the ring, Bret stomps DiBiase’s genitals; he peppers DiBiase in the corner and tries to send him into the buckle, but is reversed, and Bret takes his chest first bump. Ted lays in chops in the corner; Bret sneaks in a backslide for two. Bret “trips” over DiBiase off an Irish whip and suckers him into an O’Connor roll and gets two. Virgil grabs Bret from the apron; um DQ? A heel miscommunication follows and DiBiase knees Virgil; Bret schoolboys for two, backbreaker and driving second-rope elbow follows. Bret ducks a clothesline and hits a high crossbody but DiBiase rolls through and gets three ELIMINATING Bret Hart. Ted DiBiase is the sole-survivor and heads on to the main event. Team *Dusty Rhodes *Koko B. Ware *Bret Hart *Jim Neidhart See also *1989 Survivor Series The Dream Team *Survivor Series 1989 *Survivor Series 1990 Category:1990 debuts Category:1990 disbandments Category:Survivor Series Teams